


ChuB

by memeki



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant 9S, F/M, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Spoilers, Submissive 2B, Two Shot, if you like porn without plot this Is Not For you, maybe the second chapter but the first chapter is plot with a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeki/pseuds/memeki
Summary: Post-ending E.2B and 9S navigate their corrupted feelings for each other.





	1. Peaceful Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi the title is CHU B like, chu, like the japanese onomatopoeia for kissing, not chub as in a half-hard dick  
> listening to the music box of peaceful sleep while reading this will enhance your experience, probably

I N I T I A T I N G . . . 

 

The young support unit awoke with a jolt, eyelids shooting open to allow him sight. Left hand trembling, he rose it into his field of vision to see that his original limb had been returned. His mind began to flood with dozens of thoughts, questioning every little thing. The last thing he remembered was being… shut down, by A2? Yet, inexplicably, he was here, alive, with all his original limbs attached. 

 

_ Alive _ .

 

This one word dissolved the confused fog from his brain and replaced it with that of panic - the android sat up rather hastily and exclaimed,

 

"2B! 2B?!" Such was his reason for existence, now. The whole reason he had fought on and not succumbed to an easy death at the hands of the malignant world they resided in. Pod 153 flew into view of the young android, chirping away in an attempt to calm 9S - it knew how troublesome things got when he wasn't in a healthy state of mind.

 

"Unit 9S. If you look to your side, 2B is simply shut off. We retrieved her original body and memories from the blade in Unit A2's position. Proposal: Unit 9S should initiate Unit 2B's boot sequence." If 9S wasn't mistaken, the Pod seemed to be very pleased with itself, "May I add, Unit 9S, that Pod 042 and I repaired you two after retrieving your bodies from the Tower. The Ark was also successfully destroyed." 

 

The Pod must have adopted some attitude in 9S' absence. Regardless, the android was relieved but felt a pang of anxiety grow in his lower abdominal regions. This was the android he loathed yet simultaneously adored - she was his world. Cautiously, the male android made his way over to the slumbering 2B by crawling to her side. He knelt beside her, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as he shakily reached a hand out to touch her cold cheek. Her skin was so soft, he reflected. Free of imperfections and complete with tiny pores to imitate human skin. 9S thumbed her cheek affectionately before trailing a finger down to her lips, swallowing thickly. _And her lips… That cute mole… Were you created to kill my body or my soul, 2B?_ _Ah…_ Regretfully, he removed his hand from her skin and began the boot sequence.

 

"2B… Can you... hear me? I know you might be a little scared right now, but it will be okay… I think." He couldn't help but allow the corners of his lips to twitch up into a smile. At the end of the day, he loved her. 

 

When 2B opened her eyes, a few tears dribbled down her tender cheeks. She stared up at 9S, softly croaking out his name before sitting up.

 

The two faced each other in silence for a few moments. It was only natural, considering there were no more secrets between them now -  _ well, mostly _ , 9S thought. More than that though, was the consideration of the delicate complexity of their relationship and mutual feelings. 9S wanted to talk about this, but it seemed 2B did too as she finally spoke,

 

"9S, I… Would you like to go for a walk…?" She looked at the male android directly, fussing with the hem of her dress, "I want… to discuss everything. At last. I can't stand not acknowledging it much longer… It's been years."  _ Three to be exact, _ she thought. She remembered each end of the other unit's life with a poignant sense of guilt.

 

To this request, 9S nodded in acceptance of her offer. He knew just the place to go, too. The male android reached his hand out to 2B, a smile gracing his lips. She eagerly took his hand, relishing in this newfound physical touch. 

 

He led the femme fatale down the cityscape, and they began to talk while they made their way to the Forest Kingdom. Thankfully, none of the machines were hostile.

 

"So, 2B… I want to be upfront about how I feel. Before I knew the truth about your… origins, I was helplessly in love with you. Then the first time you ended my life, I was in shock. I didn't understand why you had to, why you  _ were _ killing me. Of course when I woke up again, I hadn't a clue what had just transpired…" 2B couldn't help but wince a bit with guilt. The first time she killed him, she had felt nothing - just performed her job in accordance with regulation. Noticing this discomfort, 9S squeezed her hand tightly but continued to look forward as he walked. 

 

"I'm sorry," 2B started, but 9S raised a finger to his lips in a hushing motion. She pursed her lips together, looking a bit downcast as she let the male android continue.

 

"I don't know how many times it took me to realize what was going on. At one point, I accessed my old backup data. I felt so many things at that point, 2B," He gripped her hand harder, "The fact that you had been killing me so many times… The way you tried to treat me kindly a few times to prevent my curiosity from getting me killed, then were cold towards me to see how that worked… But each time you killed me, you only looked more sad, 2B. The last time you killed me, after the fight with Eve left me corrupted… I wanted to die. I wanted you to know that I wanted this, so that with me dead, your troubles would be over. But the cycle always repeated." 

 

He stopped by a broken down car at this point to lean against the hood and release her hand. He heaved a shaky sigh, 2B cautiously yet tenderly placing a hand on his shoulder,

 

"9S… I'm-,"

 

"Please, 2B. Call me by my name. You made that name for me after all."

 

"...Nines."

 

"That's better."

 

"I'm sorry that this, all of this, happened. I know I was just following orders, but each time that I had to get to know a 'new' you something inside me broke each time a little more. I was happy, overjoyed even, to succumb to the logic virus - I didn't have to kill you anymore. I was even happier to see you one last time before I died." 2B removed her hand from 9S, "...Come on, we're almost there."

 

The pair continued walking, most of the trip in silence. Both of them were formulating what to say, being that they practically had an eternity now. 2B asked the Pods what happened while she was gone, and she learned of 9S' shaky mental state; this didn't exactly please 9S.

 

"Listen, I… The fact that I thought you were dead drove me fucking insane. The machines kept  _ torturing  _ me with images of you and attempted to steal my memories of you. Then in the Tower I had to kill dozens of versions of you… I was happy, I was sad, and I was angry all at the same time. I was relieved to end the cycle, I was angry at you for what you had done, and I felt so awful having your blood on my hands. But I… I don't think I'm the same after all of that. I still love you, but… I have some pretty sick thoughts in my head now 2B." He smiled sheepishly over at the white-haired beauty, feeling a small pang of guilt. The thoughts he had even upon waking were less than wholesome. 

 

"It's alright, Nines. I know you went through a lot… I don't blame you for having very confused feelings. But, even after all that…" 

 

2B stopped herself now that they had arrived in the clearing in front of the castle. Flecks of dust and pollen floated throughout the air, the patchy bits of sun that filtered through the trees above making everything sparkle and shine. She took note of the warmth, and so did 9S. Eternal summer wasn't too bad. Pausing beneath one of the broken arches, 2B turned her gaze to the male android in front of her. She opened her lips, her voice tremoring slightly,

 

"Even… Even after all that… After all this time… You still love me?" 

 

The android had a hard time wrapping her mind around it. She had caused him so much pain… He had caused her pain of her own by mere existence. Yet, they shared many happy moments together. 9S approached the female android then knelt before her, taking her gloved hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on the back of it. 2B grew flustered with this, sputtering in shock. He grinned up at the silvette, almost smirking as he spoke with confidence.

 

"2B. I will always love you. That will never change. I'll always remain by your side, for all eternity. Besides… With YoRHa gone, we don't have to worry about me finding out any secrets." He stood up, letting her hand fall. She simply blinked at him slowly, shedding a few tears.

 

"I… I love you too, Nines. It feels... really good to finally say it." A soft blush dusted the android's cheeks as she avoided 9S' gaze. This response caused a bit of curiosity to stir in the support unit's mind. He had studied machines before, but not 2B. Perhaps he could try something to satiate his curiosity and… urges. He read up on human history countless times, so he knew everything there was to know about such matters. 

"Hey… 2B? Could you lay down on the grass real quick? I want to run a quick diagnostics test." The female android lifted an eyebrow at this, but gracefully laid down in the grass. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of bathing in the warm sunlight - she hadn't had many chances to enjoy these simple things. Her breathing grew even and soft as she allowed herself to relax.

 

9S on the other hand, was a little nervous. He wasn't sure how well this was going to work out. Regardless, he straddled 2B which elicited a confused squeak from her and quickly wrapped his hands around her neck. He squeezed the sides of her neck, causing the female android to gasp and open her eyes. She grasped at his hands, staring up at the male silvette in confusion. 9S simply squeezed harder, which earned him a small whimper from the other - a bit of drool gathering on her lips. To this he smirked down at her, enjoying this newfound leverage. His voice was deeper as he spoke, leaning down to whisper in her ear,

 

" _ Are you a masochist, 2B? _ "

 

The female silvette jolted up, hitting her head on 9S' as he tumbled backwards. They both rubbed their foreheads, groaning softly. 9S nearly scrapped his idea until he sat up and looked at 2B. Her face was beet red, and her chest heaved up and down at an erratic pace. Clearly she was bothered by the event. He couldn't help but giggle softly - she was so cute. 2B cleared her throat, hurriedly getting on her feet. Her mind was rushing, and she couldn't shake the tight feeling that grew in her chest after the  _ event _ .

 

"L-let's go back to camp, 9S." Without another word, the female android began to run towards the entrance to the forest. He hurried after her.


	2. Rays of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone tell me why im so much better at writing smut than exposition i think i have a problem? anyway enjoy :3c
> 
>  
> 
> (2B = tebbie because i turned the jp dub on for my quest clean up playthrough and 9S called her that and...oh my FUCK it was so cute)

Heart thumping all over the place, 2B felt as if she was going to explode. The whole way back 9S' words resonated within her mind. Masochism. She couldn't deny knowing of its existence, but the reaction she gave 9S when he...choked her, shocked even her. An executioner unit, the silvette was used to being in control of herself and the male android. So why, why did she have these urges?  _ It must be a side effect of the logic virus _ , she thought. 

 

"....B….2B!" 9S waved a hand in front of 2B's face, the corners of his lips curved down and his brow furrowed.  _ I must have spaced out for too long _ .

 

"S-sorry." The female android mumbled, messing around with her bangs. She felt nervous all of a sudden, and took note of friction in the air between her and Nines. In fact, 2B was so wrapped up in the whirlwind wreaking havoc within her mind that she only just now realized she had made it back to their room in the Resistance Camp. She also managed to close the door behind her in her mental fog. The thought of the door being closed and being alone with 9S again just made her more nervous.  _ He could do anything to me! I'm completely at his mercy… _ And again, she spaced out. 

 

The support unit sighed, shaking his head at his companion. It's not that he didn't enjoy this change in dynamic - he quite enjoyed it actually - but it was odd. They basically switched roles, especially in comparison to their battle dynamic.  _ How much can I get away with? This could get really dangerous… _

 

"Hey, 2B?" He began, voice cracking slightly due to embarrassment, "Could we lay down together? Today's been a little...emotionally stressful already."

 

_ L-lay together? _ Regardless of her embarrassment, 2B cleared her throat and managed to slip on her chilly, distant persona once more, "Yes, of course."

 

9S moved to lay down on the bed first, crawling up after removing his boots and delicately placing them on the wooden floor next to the bed. He laid on his side and propped his head up on his hand, proceeding to then pat the spot next to him as a silent invitation. 2B removed her boots next, feeling a little naked without them. Crawling up onto the bed, she laid down facing the male android a bit bothered at  _ how damn close his face is right now _ . 

 

Deciding to experiment a little, he reached his hand out to delicately pet the other silvette's hair. It was soft… Very soft. His voice was too, as he spoke to her,

 

"2B… You're such a good girl, you know that?" 

 

At once all the synapses in her body fired, sending shivers of electricity down her spine. The femme fatale desperately grasped onto 9S' lapels, hiding her face in his chest as she shook like a leaf in the wind. This reaction pleased the male android immensely, eliciting a sadistic laugh from his throat. He gave her hair a few more pats before resting his chin on top of her head and running vibrations through her when he spoke,

 

"So, 2B… What's your answer to my question from earlier? Are you a masochist?" 

 

The female android shuddered in reply, shaking her head and burying her face deeper into his coat; the soft wool tickled her nose. This didn't match up with 9S' observations from earlier, so he slowly trailed a hand along 2B's thigh. Tenderly he stroked up and down, each time getting a little closer to her ass. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he cupped a cheek gently,

 

"Ah… Really...?" 

 

_ Smack _ . 

 

He had drawn his hand away before harshly spanking 2B. Again she felt all her synapses fire, but more intensely this time. The executioner unit let out a strangled moan, throwing her head back but still gripping onto the other android. Her body felt like it was on fire. Again that tight feeling grew in her chest, and though it felt like she couldn't breathe,  _ she loved it. _ She felt a heat grow in her lower abdomen as well. Shakily she spoke,

 

"N-nines… This is bad… We can't…"

 

"Aw… Why not?"

 

The last reaction gave great pleasure to 9S and the growing erection in his shorts just proved this. He swatted her ass with his palm again, this time squeezing it after. His voice was lust-laden as he leaned over to flick his tongue at the lobe of her ear,

 

"Are you getting wet, 2B? Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

 

"I…! Nines! Please, I… We aren't built for this…"

 

The support unit brushed his finger along her thigh once more, hand rubbing towards her inner thigh. 2B shuddered at this, hips shaking as she tried to squirm away from the touch. He rubbed at the darkening wet spot on her leotard, smirking widely,

 

"That doesn't stop you from wanting this, does it?" 

 

He moved the bottom of the leotard to the side, plunging a finger inside of her.  _ Soft. Warm. _ 2B cried out again, clenching her eyes shut as she pressed herself closer to the male android. As much as she wanted to deny it, something deep inside her wanted this. Something made her want to submit to him, but at this point she couldn't blame the logic virus she had been infected with - after all, she was cured now.

 

"Nines...I want you…"

 

The parallelism of her words wasn't lost on the support unit. He kissed her forehead softly, reaching his free arm around her torso to pull her close - 2B mirrored this and hugged him tightly. 9S pumped his finger in and out slowly, adding a second after he felt less resistance around the first digit. This caused the female android to mewl softly, giving him approval. He increased speed, wiggling his fingers inside her to ensure that she would be thoroughly prepared for him… as messy as his feelings were, he didn't want to bring her harm. 

 

2B grew a little impatient, bucking her hips towards his hand. He kissed her softly on the lips, and she could feel him smile,

 

"Be a good girl, Tebbie." 

 

_ T-tebbie?! _ , she thought to herself, incredibly embarrassed by his new found nicknames for her. Regardless, the femme fatale responded with a whimper but not much else. 9S couldn't help but marvel at how wet she was, wondering how lovely it would feel to be inside of her. He couldn't hold back any more. Pulling his fingers out slowly, the male silvette sat back on his knees and unbuttoned his shorts. He freed his throbbing erection from his boxers, shivering softly. 9S grasped 2B's hips and promptly flipped her onto her stomach which evoked a girlish squeal from the other android - the support unit couldn't help but smirk devilishly at this. Having a vague idea of what to do, 2B brought her knees in so that her ass was in the air and her face remained against the bed. 

 

And she waited.

 

With bated breath.

 

…

 

_ Anytime now _ .

 

…

 

"Nines! Come on!," 2B turned her head to look back at 9S, a childish pout and furrowed brows making the male android feel a little guilty. Nonetheless, he persisted.

 

"You have to beg, Tebbie~"

 

"I… G-give it to me," The female android definitely wasn't used to  _ asking _ for things. She usually got everything she needed, or was the one doing requests for others. Begging was a whole other story - it was demeaning. Still, something inside her relished in this humiliating position.

 

"Give you  _ what _ ?," A grin grew on his lips again, and 2B hid her face in the sheets.

 

"...Give… Give me your cock, N-nines," Her voice almost didn't come out, but her words were more than enough for him.

 

Grasping her hips with delicate care, 9S thrust himself deep into 2B, grunting at how she felt around his cock. The female android whimpered lightly, biting into her lip. He noticed her slight discomfort and resisted all temptation to  _ just fuck her senseless already _ and gently began to move his cock at a relaxed pace.

 

"I won't...ngh… speed up until you're ready, Tebbie."

 

He caressed her hips tenderly, drawing lazy circles around them. This seemed to calm 2B down a little, as her body grew less tense. 9S continued to thrust slowly in and out, feeling himself grow a little more crazed with each pump. After a few more thrusts 2B spoke up,

 

"I-It doesn't hurt as much now so-," 

 

Before 2B could even finish her sentence, the male android growled softly and thrust into her with reckless abandon, harshly gripping onto her hips. All at once the small room was filled with sounds of their love-making - the slap of sweaty skin against sweaty skin, and a cacophony of moans and groans from the pair. At this point, both of them were too lost in each other and their lust to even  _ think _ about who, or what, could hear them. If anything, the thought excited the two. 9S continued to quickly thrust in and out of the female android, hunching over her body and panting heavily. 2B on the other hand, felt her mind going numb and gripped onto the sheets of the bed tightly as she cried out 9S' name like a prayer.

 

"Ni...nine...s! I… I think I-I'm…"

 

9S felt the female unit tighten up around him as she released a shrill, broken cry. He couldn't help but groan at this and fuck her as hard as he possibly  _ goddamn could _ . Spanking her a few more times, he threw his head back as he released his seed inside of her,

 

"T-tebbie... ! I love...you!"

He shakily pulled out of her, their breathing both uneven and heavy. The femme fatale's legs gave out and she lay on the bed motionless. 9S curled himself up around 2B, gently rubbing her lower back and whispering sweet, sweet nothings into her ear,

 

"G-good girl, Tebbie… You did… so well f-for me…"

 

The other android gave a weak nod in response, ready to pass out. It was the happiest she had been in a long time. Voice still a little broken, she answered his cry from earlier,

 

"I...I love… I love you...t-too Nines… My… precious N-nines…"

 

The pair laid in silence for a while, before they both passed out and drifted into a syrupy slumber.


End file.
